Cherish
by Rhea-samma
Summary: Songfic, Loki thinking about Fenris, and before you ask, no not Madonna's, some oldie song I was listening to. Open ended so let your imagination take wing...


Yay! A Songfic for Fenris and Loki! The song is "Cherish" by The Association. It's old, but I love oldie music If you ever are in a CD shop pic up one of those compelation albums if it has it on there, or listen to it or something it's nice Anyways I don't own the song or Ragnarok or the charecters. Just the concept. The ending can be whatever you want it to be, if you wanna know what I imagine it as being, just ask me! (via e-mail)

------

The wind stirred and sent a soft wave of relief on a rather warm summer's day in Midgard. Loki crossed his arms as he stood on a small grass covered hill, next to a large tree, tall and with more leaves that countable with the human eye. He looked down at Fenris and Chaos. She was talking to him, he was only about twelve feet away, and maybe five feet up, but it was enough that he couldn't hear them. He could only guess at what they were discussing. They were also standing under a similar tree, though probably not quite as old. Loki watched the light play on her face as it dappled through the leaves, moving over the surface of her skin as her head moved and the wind blew.  
He let out a deep breath, _She is beautiful indeed,_ he thought._ That idiot Chaos never seems to comprehend her desire, her lust for him, her love. Doesn't it count for something that _I_ see it Fenris? If you wanted, I could return those I not?_ He sighed again, closing his eyes, breathing in the scent of summertime.  
  
**_Cherish is the word I use to describe  
All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could  
Mold you into someone who could  
Cherish me as much as I cherish you...._**

His heart twinged as he saw pain written on her face. It seemed that, no matter how many times she broke her heart over the rune knight, she was willing to do so a hundred times again. _She doesn't deserve such pain,_ he thought, feeling a stab of something else as well, jealousy? Was he jealous of the rune knight? _If only she could see how much I cared for her, but she will never let go of Chaos. That is the way of things, and I am merley fooling myself if I dare to think it will ever be otherwise...Pah, even if she was to chose someone other than him, it would not be me. Impossible..._ He watched her stare after Chaos with an avid, desperate hunger as he walked away.

**_....Perish is the word that more than applies  
To the hope in my heart each time I realize  
That I am not gonna be the one to share your dreams  
That I am not gonna be the one to share your schemes  
That I am not gonna be the one to share what  
Seems to be the life that you could  
Cherish as much as I do yours...._**

His mind toyed with possibilites. Perhaps if he confronted her, things would change. _I could tell her, but how? What would I say? Would it make a difference? Even if I did tell her, she wouldn't return my feelings..._He swallowed as he came to realize, _she and I...we will never be._ Loki turned his gaze away from the warlock, her face, her body, her voice, her very essesnce imprinted in his mind blinding his thoughts to anything else. It frustrated him to no end that he could never figure out a way to put in words what it was he felt about her. Even if she wouldn't know, Loki wanted to know.

**_ ....Oh I'm beginning to think that man has never found  
The words that could make you want me  
That have the right amount of letters, just the right sound  
That could make you hear, make you see  
That you are drivin' me out of my mind...._**

He shook his head, in a vain attempt to drive her ghostly aura out of his head. He turned back, meaning to observe her again, but she had vanished. He felt his heart pace quicken in a slight panic. He dropped his arms to his side, _Fenris!? Where did she go? I don't feel anything nearby, but there could still be danger..._ He scanned the area, but he did not see Fenris. He attempted to calm himself, _She must have gone after Chaos is all._ He reached out his arm and touched the rough bark of the tree next to him. Straining his ears, as though he might hear her scream out at any moment.

**_....Oh I could say I need you but then you'd realize  
That I want you just like a thousand other guys  
Who'd say they loved you With all the rest of their lies  
When all they wanted was to touch your face, your hands  
And gaze into your eyes...._**

He spoke her name aloud, silently hoping that she both would, and would not hear it. He knelt down and hid his face in one of his rough palms. He murmurred her name aloud again, into his hand. A sweet sound, the sweetest of all the worlds. He looked up at the sky and stood up. _I can never tell her, even if I want to, it would only cause her more strife in the end. She has such a gentle soul, she wouldn't want to hurt me...she would probably feel wretched for doing such a thing. Perhaps though... if she manages to get past Chaos...perhaps then._ He nodded and was satisfied with that, though suspecting in his deeper heart of hearts that that time would never come.

**_...Cherish is the word I use to describe  
All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could  
Mold you into someone who could  
Cherish me as much as I cherish you..._**

He murmured aloud to the wind, "Fenris...Fenris I--" He stopped immediatley as he heard a smooth feminine voice behind him,  
"Loki? Are you okay?" He turned around, though he didn't need to see her to know who it was.

**_  
And I do cherish you  
And I do cherish you..._**

It was her. "Yes Fenris, I am quite allright."  
****

**_Cherish is the word_**


End file.
